PT014: Unplugging Rotom (Heat, Wash, Mow, Fan, Frost)
is the 8th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 39. Synopsis Diamond and Pearl make a tour to the old chateau, where they encounter Rotom, the Legendary Pokémon. However, Rotom's mischievous nature makes it fly off to the building, where Diamond and Pearl find certain appliances. Rotom enters them and takes a form to attack the two. However, Diamond examines Rotom, and senses its true feelings. Chapter Plot On Route 209, Diamond and Pearl are walking with the other guys. The chairman states he formed the group of thickly-clothed guys for something, but Pearl reminds he didn't form anything, nor are they wearing thick clothes. Suddenly, Dr. Footstep cheers for finding another footprint. Pearl becomes disappointed, since he knew Dr. Footstep would slow them down. The chairman asks why is Dr. Footstep accompanying them, to which Diamond describes that he is here for this: he shows a Poké Ball, in which is his Regigigas, Reg. Diamond describes that Reg crawled into the Poké Ball, which was in her bag at Snowpoint Temple. While it did help them fight Dialga and Palkia at the Spear Pillar, Diamond notes it won't come out, ever since that event. Since he does not understand Reg's feelings, Diamond tells that is why Dr. Footstep has been brought along. In fact, when Reg would come out, Diamond could ask Dr. Foostep to read its footprints, to sense its feelings. Pearl asks why is the chairman with them, to which he reminds them about Charon's memo, in which the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon have been described: Heatran, Cresselia, Darkrai, Manaphy, Shaymin and Rotom. Since he knows Charon is after them, the chairman wants to protect all of those Pokémon. It was why thew chairman thought they could go all together to accomplish this mission. Dr. Foostep cheers again, for finding another footprint. Pearl and Diamond tell they were told by Professor Rowan to investigate Rotom, whom they encountered before. They show the notes that the Elite Four have analyzed, which mention Rotom at the Eterna Forest, at the chateau. Dr. Footstep analyzes Rotom, and declares he is not coming. Diamond is surprised at this turn of events, while Dr. Footstep explains Rotom doesn't even leave footprints, and decides to wait. The chairman takes Diamond and Pearl away, who ask of the chairman to wait too, since they have been asked to investigate anyway, considering Rotom would be pleased to see them again, since it did see them already. The chairman gives them the notebook, and bids Diamond and Pearl farewell as they go to the chateau. The boys go there, and note it's scary like the last time they were there. Pearl reminds though the tales speak that the chateau is possessed by a ghost, they now know there's a Rotom inside, and is a good opportunity to know it better. Diamond, who is eating some food, states they can't use the same trick to fool Rotom. Pearl becomes angry, since Diamond confirmed to the professor, in Sandgem Town after the battle on Spera Pillar, how easily they could trap Rotom into the television, just like they did before. Even then, Diamond is still creeped out by the Ghost-type Pokémon, but Pearl remarks that Rotom shows up only during the night, from 8 PM. The two come to a door, believing it was in this room that they trapped Rotom in the TV. They open the door, and find Rotom still at the television. Pearl notes it's just like the notes said: Rotom can inhabit electrical devices. The two declare Rotom to come out: Rotom exits the TV, and forms itself with a big smile, just like the picture in the notebook. Diamond's Kit uses Slam, while Digler uses Earthquake. Rotom resists these attacks, due to its Ghost-type, and its Levitate ability. Pearl and Diamond are disappointed, to which Rotom electoructes them. It flies away, out of the chateau; Pearl uses his binoculars to trace Rotom's movement to a building in Eterna City. Pearl rushes Diamond to follow it, but Diamond finds a Secret Key. The boys see the "Eterna" word is written on it, and suspect some connection with the key and the building that Rotom flew off to. The two boys, while heading off, start making jokes. Pearl remarks how they can have adventures in any time of the day. Pearl reminds they can only meet Rotom at night, to which Diamond claims they are lost in the dark about this dark Pokémon. Pearl claims if they are up all night, they'll have to sleep during the day. Pearl admits he has a hard time being awake, since he is an early bird. Diamond makes a Pinsir impression, to humiliate Pearl, since he is keen on saying that the "early bird catches the worm". Eventually, the boys reach the building, and note that it has been renovated; the Team Galactic headquarters was here, after all. Diamond feels that Rotom is a Taurina Omega fan like him, but Pearl reminds the whole region is in danger, for there are better reasons to be excited. Nevertheless, Pearl sneaks past the columns, but Diamond leisurly goes around. Pearl demands him to be sneaky, but gets hit, as the Rotom appears. Rotom flies away, while Diamond and Pearl follow him, to a secret room. Pearl uses the key to open, but it slightly electrocutes him, since that set off a discharge. The wall opens, which reveals some appliances: a fridge, a fan, a mow, a microwave and a washing machine. Diamond notes all of these have a motor embedded into them. The two find Rotom on the ceiling, who enters a washing machine. The washing machine forms itself with Rotom's features. Rotom lifts its hose, and fires a Water-type attack that soaks Diamond, Pearl and Chatler. Pearl identifies it just used Hydro Pump, which it didn't use at the chateau. The two believe it could use this move while it is inside the washing machine, so Pearl has Diamond bring out Tru to finish it off, while it is a Water-type Pokémon. Suddenly, Rotom goes out of the washing machine and goes into the microwave. Thus, Rotom uses Overheat to burn everything. Pearl realizes that Rotom is compatible with these appliance, and once it enters, it can use specific moves associated with that appliance. He doubts there's a point in gaining the type advantage. Suddenly, Rotom goes inside the fan, from where it uses Air Slash, which blows Diamond, Pearl and Tru out of the building. After the two fell down, Pearl has Diamond look at the Pokédex. Pearl reads the notebook, seeing this form is called Fan Rotom, while the other two were Wash and Heat Rotom. Rotom, who inhabits the fridge, uses Blizzard: Pearl, who is blown away, warns that this is the Frost Rotom. Tru uses Razor Leaf, but the leaf itself gets frozen and shattered. Suddenly, Rotom leaps into the lawn mower, becoming the Mow Rotom. It drives off to attack Diamond and Pearl, to which the latter wants to have a plan to calm it down, at least. Pearl realizes they did this once, for Rotom was knocked into the television, as Tru and Lax fooled Rotom into leaping into that device. As Diamond is being chased away, Pearl sends Tauler and runs off, asking Diamond to hold on. Some time later, Pearl returns with the television, but becomes taken aback to see Diamond naked, sleeping with Rotom and having Rotom's devices around the two, while they are sleeping on the grass, mown like Diamond's face. Pearl demands answers for Diamond, who wakes up, telling that Rotom didn't come to actually fight them. In fact, Rotom mowed the lawn to look like Diamond's face, for it was interested in him, then stopped. In fact, Diamond states Rotom wanted to show them its abilities, from baking food, making ice cream, washing clothes and drying them. Pearl sees that Rotom is being happy by using these functions. Pearl notes there's many strange Pok´€mon in the world, but Diamond can sense their emotions. Pearl exclaims he is impressed by Diamond, who attributes the success to Charon's notes that the Elite Four had studied. However, the two are uncertain what to do with Rotom, since Charon could come and capture it. Thus, the two warn Rotom not to let its guard down, since it is quite powerful to take on the enemy by itself. Pearl and Diamond bid Rotom farewell, who goes in front of them. The boys realize that Rotom wants to accompany them, and let Rotom in their team. Elsewhere, Marley holds Professor Oak's letter, and looks around. Unknbenowst to her, in a cave not so far from here, lies a portal to a strange world, with floating rocks. Inside, two guys talk to each other, as they don't know how long they have been in this odd place, with their Buizel and Burmy. The two guys, Paka and Uji, wonder if they are even alive. Still, the only thing they know they should be doing is to run away from the ruler of this place: a giant scary Pokémon. The guys see a portal, to which the Pokémon is going to, and realize it is a portal to the statue in Eterna City. The Pokémon goes through the portal and shatters the statue in pieces, and makes a terrible roar. Debuts Pokémon *Rotom (Heat, Wash, Mow, Fan, and Frost Forms) *Shaymin (silhouette; explanation) Item *Secret Key Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 39 chapters